ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:1 - Bus Ride - Nathan, Svar
Kali the Heterophobe07/21/2018 The students are boarding the bus to Ravenhold. Svar goes through the crowd, curious as ever, he smell dozens of new scents, then he catches one that he knows. "Nathan!" He says, mouth wide and open, eyes fixed on his friend.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster07/21/2018 Nathan's back is to Svar so he doesn't notice him at all Kali the Heterophobe07/21/2018 Svar puts a hand on Nathan's back. Ezra the Floofmaster07/21/2018 Nathan jumps slightly and turns around, "Svar is that you?" He cocks his head to the side Kali the Heterophobe07/21/2018 Svar nods and put his hands around Nathan's face and sort of boop him with his nose, a gesture of affection for Venusian. Ezra the Floofmaster07/21/2018 When Nathan pulls away he grins, "Its so good to see you! I didn't know you were going to Ravenhold too!" Kali the Heterophobe07/21/2018 Svar signs. "Yes, how are you?" Ezra the Floofmaster07/21/2018 Nathan signs back rapidly, "I'm good except Jessica and Gabe. Have you heard what happened?" Kali the Heterophobe07/21/2018 "No." Svar sign. "Men in suit came, said words, very boring, I did not listen. Sent me here." Ezra the Floofmaster07/21/2018 "Jessica's dead. Gabe's in a coma." Kali the Heterophobe07/21/2018 "What happened?" Svar asks. Ezra the Floofmaster07/21/2018 "They were attacked for their shards of the meteor." Kali the Heterophobe07/21/2018 "Mother was—" Svar stops, not remembering the sign. "bad about me?" He improvises Ezra the Floofmaster07/21/2018 Nathan takes a second to figure out Svar's statement then nods, "My mother is worried about me too." Kali the Heterophobe07/21/2018 "That is bad." Svar signs. "We enter Long-car?" once more he seems a little at a lost for the right word. Ezra the Floofmaster07/21/2018 Nathan nods and picks up his bag Kali the Heterophobe07/21/2018 Svar follows Nathan and they find a seat, Svar searches through his pocket and takes out berries. "Do you want snack?" Ezra the Floofmaster07/21/2018 "Sure!" Nathan takes one and pops it in his mouth Kali the Heterophobe07/21/2018 The little berries taste a little sour. Svar pops the rest into his mouth. "Z-j-a-a-l." Svar then spells. "Want j-k-i-z." Svar takes out another thing, this time it looks like granola and offers it to Nathan Ezra the Floofmaster07/21/2018 "Yeah!" Nathan takes a little bit. Kali the Heterophobe07/21/2018 The jkiz is salty and crunchy, has a bit of a peppery taste. "Svar is happy to see Nathan" "Svar maybe see other meteor children." Ezra the Floofmaster07/21/2018 "I hope more of us are here." July 22, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe07/22/2018 "That would be good." Svar signs. July 23, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe07/23/2018 After a moment, Svar sorts of tip onto Nathan. Ezra the Floofmaster07/23/2018 "Svar? Are you okay?" Nathan asks outloud, tapping his head Kali the Heterophobe07/23/2018 "Zjaal good." Svar mumbles, he clumsily tries to sign it. Ezra the Floofmaster07/23/2018 "Good? So you're okay?" Kali the Heterophobe07/23/2018 "Svar like nathan, svar stay like this." Svar signs. Ezra the Floofmaster07/23/2018 "O-okay." Nathan let's him, patting his head one more time then turning away a bit kinda blushing Kali the Heterophobe07/23/2018 Svar rubs his head against Nathan's hand before lying down against him properly Ezra the Floofmaster07/23/2018 Nathan sort of leans back against him and watches out the window as they get get closer Kali the Heterophobe07/23/2018 (End? or skip?) Ezra the Floofmaster07/23/2018 (Skip to arrival?) Kali the Heterophobe07/23/2018 (Sure) As they arrive, Svar seems to be slowly recovering, but he remains lying down. Ezra the Floofmaster07/23/2018 "Svar, we're here." Nathan taps him on the head, probably thinking he may be asleep Kali the Heterophobe07/23/2018 Svar slumps off and falls into the alley. He tries to get up but he's clearly limp. Ezra the Floofmaster07/23/2018 "Svar!" Nathan tries, and fails, to lift him Kali the Heterophobe07/23/2018 A girl runs up. "Svar?" Nathan may recognize her as part of the meteor children group. Ezra the Floofmaster07/23/2018 "Sarah?" His eyebrows come together as he tries to confirm its her Kali the Heterophobe07/23/2018 "Nathan? Did Svar eat some of those orange berries?" She asks. Ezra the Floofmaster07/23/2018 "Yeah, he ate a handful." Kali the Heterophobe07/23/2018 She sighs, relieved. "He's just completely high."(edited) She touches Svar and he hovers off the ground, her power is two fold; first she touch something which hovers around her and then she can send it shooting off at high velocity. "Which bags are his?" Ezra the Floofmaster07/23/2018 Nathan points to his bags Kali the Heterophobe07/23/2018 Sarah also floats them and starts walking, the baggage and Svar following along about four feet in the air Ezra the Floofmaster07/23/2018 Nathan follows after her carrying his own bags Kali the Heterophobe07/23/2018 "It's nice to see you here Nathan." Sarah says. Ezra the Floofmaster07/23/2018 "You too! I'm glad I'm not alone." July 24, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe07/24/2018 Sarah gets off the buss and takes place within the crowd. "If you're here, you heard about what happened?" July 27, 2018 Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 10:17 AM "Yes..." Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 5:35 PM Sarah swallows her saliva. "It's awful what happened... Jess was my friend..." She seems quite upset.(edited) Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 5:40 PM "Yeah... God I can't imagine how Ryland might feel about Gabe Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 5:42 PM "I heard they were together right after it happened..." Sarah says, she looks away. Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 5:43 PM Nathan nods, hes worried at how much she is looking away Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 5:44 PM When she looks back, her eyes are tearing up. "At least we're safe here... I hope..." Ezra the FloofmasterLast Friday at 5:46 PM Its Nathan's turn to look away, "Uh yeah." Kali the HeterophobeLast Friday at 7:14 PM Sarah nods as they get into the big group of people. Category:Roleplay Category:Ezra Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Svar Roleplay Category:Nathan Roleplay Category:Class 1 Roleplay